


Scales

by Firebull



Series: Justsomewritingprompts’s Writing Challenge 2018/19 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: After a short fight while out for a walk, Judai is stuck half transformed into Yubel. Yusei doesn't mind.





	Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Justsomewritingprompts’s Writing Challenge on tumblr using Quote 3 "I can't believe how good you look right now.", Object 18 Winter Coats and Setting 9 Long Walks.

It was supposed to be a quiet, peaceful night like so many others before it. Just the two of them, out on a walk through a park on the edge on Neo Domino at 1:30 in the morning like they've done so many times before. Yusei loved the view over the city he put so much work in to protect while Judai loved that there weren't any others around. When one is fighting against some of the worst things the universe has to offer, not having to deal with random assholes was a blessing.

Their breaths were visible in the cool winter air. The vegetation around them covered in a thin layer of frost. They were huddled up in warm winter coats, though Judai's was more for show than actually needing it to stay warm. With their arms linked, they walked down the path, chatting about news from their friends, Judai's latest travels and whatever project Yusei set his mind on now.

Judai felt the presence long before he saw it. He knew the Light of Ruin too well to be caught off guard by it like that. It was fast, he gave it that, but not nearly fast enough. He handed Yusei his coat and intercepted the robot. 

Its light shone in that same ugly way as it always did. Its only purpose to destroy everything that held life. Judai narrowed his eyes. He didn't want this to last longer than absolutely necessary with Yusei around. His best bet would be to grab it and rip it apart.

He swiped at it and immediately felt the light trying to burn his skin. Yubel's scales covered him in nanoseconds, reflecting the worst of it. He bared his fangs as he finally got a good grip on it. The metal screeched in protest as his claws sunk into it. With a single powerful pull he ripped it in half. A small wisp of light flew from the remains. It headed straight for the atmosphere, but never reached it as Judai fried it midair. 

As Judai calmed his breath, Yusei stared at him in awe. Seeing Judai in action like that was a rare sight even for him. It always made him happy that Judai felt comfortable enough around him to transform. It wasn't something Judai felt comfortable sharing even in emergencies. Though, it was the first time he saw Judai this far transformed into Yubel. 

Yusei was used to the heterochromatic eyes, wings and the claws here and there that he had the most experience digging into the skin of his back. But it was new to see big patches of Judai's skin give way to Yubel's purple scales. To see the black mark beneath his left eye appear. Judai's shirt was ripped at his shoulders and hips where spikes had grown.

Judai tried to pull Yubel's scales and spikes back underneath his skin, but stopped as the action pulled at his burns. He concentrated his energy to heal the most painful places first. Yusei approached him.

"Can't turn back?" Yusei asked.

Judai shook his head. "No, I need to let it heal first."

Yusei nodded in understanding and helped wrap Judai into his winter coat, fluffing the shoulders to make the spikes less noticeable should they encounter anyone on their way back home. It didn't close so Judai had to hold it closed himself. Judai pouted. This wasn't how he wanted to spend the first free night with Yusei he had in a while.

Yusei cupped Judai's left cheek in his hand, tilting his head upwards so that he could get a better look at him. Yusei's eyes flew from one patch of scales to another as his thumb brushed over the black mark underneath Judai's eye. His heart started to pound faster the longer he stared at Judai, as Judai leaned into his touch and looked at him with those eyes that always held warmth for him even when they were orange and blue in colour. He smiled down at Judai. 

"What?"

"It's just that I can't believe how good you look right now," Yusei said, kissing Judai on the forehead.

Judai felt his face heat up. Yusei saying things like that would always be his weakness. Something Yusei knew all too well and took advantage of. It mostly ended with them cuddling so Judai didn't mind much. On the other hand, Yusei once used it to get Judai to duel Jack instead of him when he really wanted to finish some upgrades on his D-Wheel in peace.

With his free hand Judai pulled Yusei down for a kiss. The feeling of dry lips on half scaled ones may not have been the best one in and on itself, but the reassurance of acceptance and love warmed their hearts.


End file.
